Red and Pale Pink and Violet
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: Rated T for swearing and maybe some content later on. Sorry if it's a bit OOC. This story was originally for something else, but it seemed so perfect, I just had to do it. The only one I own is my OC. This is all human version, kinda.
1. Hot Problems

Okay, so here's some info about me. I have long black hair, that's past the back of my knees, and I have pink highlights. My eyes are a really bright pink. I'm royalty-well, almost. My mom kept me inside the mansion for most of my life. I do have a few that are really special to me. Tavros and Karkat are my close friends, but my best friend forever is Nepeta Leijon. One day Nepeta forgot about something she was cooking while she was on her computer. When she realized it, she dropped her computer and ran to the kitchen. I picked it up for her and saw some strange chat-room called 'Pesterchum.' She had been telling me about it for awhile, so I got really curious. I closed her computer and went up to my room. I created one for myself, but I had no idea what to do. I just clicked around and found only one other person on. I clicked on it.

- HairtasticallyHeartfelt [HH] began pestering calignousAquarium [CA] - (my quirk i=! s=$)

HH: Um, h!, who !$ th!$?

CA: wwho wwants to knoww?

HH: My name !$ !zulo Ba$cara

CA: wwell, I'm Eridan Ampora

CA: so, i don't think i'vve seen you here before

HH: ! ju$t created my account today

HH: How long have you been on here?

CA: a wwhile

HH: $uch a de$cr!pt!ve an$wer

CA: wwhatevver

CA: wwhats up wwith your computer?

HH: What do you mean?

CA: i mean your letters are kinda fucked up.

HH: Oh, that

HH: My cat jumped on my laptop when ! wa$n't home one day and dec!ded to try to k!ll !t.

HH: $he r!pped off the s, and i

HH: What$ w!th you and your two v'$ and w'$?

CA: if she ripped off those keys, then howw did you just type them?

CA: and same for me, cept mine just fell on somefin hard.

HH: ! cop!ed and pa$ted, duh.

HH: !'m not gonna do that every $!ngle t!me ju$t $o people won't have to th!nk about what ! $a!d

HH: !t g!ve$ them an extra rea$on to pay attent!on

CA: good enough reason, i guess

HH: Thank you, hee hee :D

Nepeta comes up to my room. "Izupaw! It's time fur dinner! Hey, are you furinally on Pesterchum? Who are you pestering?" She scans my screen for a minute then gasps. "It's not good to talk to him, Izupaw!"

"Wait, why not? He seems pretty cool to me. He's really snarky too. He makes some fish puns like how you make cat puns."

"You can do whatefur you want, I guess. Just be down fur dinner in a few minutes, so it doesn't get cold." I nod, and she goes back downstairs. I look back to the screen to see that he hasn't stopped talking to me. It kinda makes me feel happy.

CA: wwhatevver

CA: hey, are you still there?

CA: Iz?

HH: Cute n!ckname, ! l!ke !t

HH: $orry, ! gotta go eat. Nepeta made $ome really good $t!r-fry for me

CA: wwait, you know Nep?

HH: Yeah, we're l!ke be$t fr!end$!

HH: $orry, ! really gotta go.

HH: !'ll talk to you tomorrow?

CA: yeah, shore, wwhatevver

- HairtasticallyHeartfelt [HH] ceased pestering calignousAquarium [CA] -

I go downstairs to find Nepeta putting our plates on the table. She's trying to put on a smile for me. I can't stand it. "Nepeta, I know you're faking the smile. I really wish you wouldn't. I want you to be straight with me, remember? If you really don't want me to talk to him, that's okay. I just need a few good reasons why I should."

She sits down and sighs. "I know him. His name is Eridan Ampora, and he's a bit strange."

"Coming from the girl who talks in third person and uses cat puns." She stares daggers at me. I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, sorry. You may continue."

"He's really a rich snob. He may just be being nice to you, to flirt with you. He has a thing for, um, well, he likes Feferi." She hears me growl.

"Well, that just means he has terrible taste." I can hang out with Feferi every once in a while, but I mostly dislike her. Technically, I'm a princess. If it weren't for her, I would be. Her mom had to go and steal my dad away three years ago. I blame her mom for my dad's death. A few months after they got married, he became really sick and passed away leaving her and her mom to inherit almost everything he owned. Her mom is really strict and scary too. It's not really Feferi's fault. It's just that when I see her, it makes me remember that he's gone. It was making me so mad, I decided to stop seeing her altogether. I finally got up the nerve and talked to her about it. She said whenever I would feel that way to tell her. "She's nice and all, but I'll have to end up going to their wedding. That means the evil stepmother gets to have even more limelight. Anymore ego, and her head is going to explode. I would love to see that."

"See, so it's really not good to get involved with him."

"*sigh* Nepeta, as long as I've known you, I know you will change your mind later on and put us on your little wall. I've watched enough romance movies with Karkat. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to tell what he's thinking, and be able to escape his pick-up lines quite easily." She finally agrees with that part at least, and that's the end of that little argument. "So, can you help me write my play tonight?" She looks at me confused. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uh, no?"

"Good, then I guess you also remember that it's about a historical battle?" She nods her head. "Hah! I knew you were lying! It has nothing to do with history. I have to make a play about a tragic romance." We stay up for a little while thinking up ideas. We finally end up falling asleep on my floor after finally coming up with an amazing idea. We wake up to the smell of pancakes and an ache in our backs. "Race you!" We both run downstairs. She only won because she tripped at the end. I went back to help her and she pulled me down. "You are such a cheat Nepeta Leijon!"

"You're too helpful. I guess this is what being in love does to you."

"Oh, does someone have a little crush?"

"No, I don't. Just because I said he was cool and fun to talk to doesn't mean I love him." My mom gives me her 'I don't believe you, but I'll relent' look. "Seriously, Nepeta, I won't fall in love until I see him, and that's still a maybe." We eat with some friendly conversation until Nepeta screams. "OMG, Nepeta, what's wrong?"

She points at the clock on the stove. "We're going to be late, and Nepeta doesn't have any clothes. Nepeta has to call her dad. Nepeta wasn't supposed to spend the night." She starts panicking.

"Nepeta, chill. I have clothes, a ride, and you have a cell-phone. If my clothes don't fit, we'll call either Kanaya or Equius. You can call your dad while we're getting ready. I have a way to get there. See, everything is okay and ready. So, how about we race to see who can finish faster?" She looks at me and grins evilly.

"You're on." We race back up the stairs and get ready in five minutes. She calls her dad on the way out the door. "Okay, Izupaw, what's our ride?"

"The white or the black cat?" She gasps.

"Really?" I nod my head. "The black cat, then. It's a bit more conspicuous." A jet black limo pulls up, and we hop in.

"I told you my clothes would fit" She is wearing her blue hoodie with a cat face on the hood and a tail on the back. It's her emergency jacket that she leaves at my house. She's also wearing blue high-tops, an olive green T-shirt, blue finger-less gloves, and dark green skinny jeans. I'm wearing a hot-pink, long-sleeve T-shirt, a black crop-top with my name cut out, light pink shorts, black lace tights, hot-pink converse, and a pink and purple rose hair-clip. "Goodness, I'm so cold."

"You're jacket's in your locker, isn't it?" I nod my head sheepishly. "I don't know why you never take it home."

"Not to sound conceited, but I love showing off my clothes. Kanaya does too. They're all made by her. She even designs my backpacks. It's worth it, they're all so awesome! Besides, it's always warmer at the end of the day. I forget it in my locker, and then I don't care because I get to show my clothes off." The limo pulls up to the school, and we get out.

"Miss Bascara, will I need to pick you up at the same time today?"

"No, I have club today. Thank you, though." We walk into school, but Nepeta is hiding behind me. As usual, people are staring at us. Most of the stares are hateful glares. I just flip my hair and smirk. "It's not our fault we're pretty. You don't need to stare." I hear a guy whistle, and I blow a kiss in that general direction. We finally get to our lockers and bust out laughing.

"That was as fun as always, Izupaw!"

"I know! You should spend the night over more often. I know you have a bunch of stuff to do at home, but it would still be fun to have you visit more. We could make awesome comments at snarky be-otches every morning." We get the stuff from our lockers-they are right next to each other, that's how we became friends-and leave for our separate classes. "See ya later, Nepeta." She waves good bye and runs over to talk to Equius before classes start. This is the start of my loneliness. I know it's wrong to always want her or someone else around me, but I just do. I can't stand when there's no one around. That's when the bullying or terrible things happen. Thankfully, they don't come to me today. I go to my first class, Literature. When I walk into the room, I see this guy look up at me and stare for a bit before lowering his face again. He has black hair with a purple streak in it, hipster glasses, a blue-ish purple-ish scarf, a black T-shirt with some band name on it, blue and black striped pants, and purple shoes. Aside from his slightly weird attire that looks like it cost a fortune, I can tell by one look what he is. He's a swimmer. It makes me blush a bit seeing how tight his shirt is. He looks up again and smirks at me. I just fling my hair at him and take my seat. Our class has assigned seats, which is usually pretty cool, until today. Usually the seat next to me is open. It's just my luck that Mr. first-I-stare-at-you-then-smirk-like-a-jerk-(hey that rhymes)when-you-look-at-me sits in that particular chair. "Oh, great." I sigh and lay my head down on the desk. Most of the time the teacher doesn't get here until halfway through class. Literature is a breeze for me, so I usually do the homework she gives us on the board in less than a minute. I do my work then begin to work on one of my drawings. My mom needs a new design for her fashion line. She gives me prototypes of all her newest pieces and tells me the theme and other stuff about the collection. This time her fabrics were really soft and flowing with lots of designing and detail, and the theme was 'Oceanic Butterflies.' So far, I've been working on a butterfly with blue colors, shimmer, and some bubbles around it and on it. While I'm working, I drop my eraser. I don't notice until I need it. I start looking around on my desk and see it on the floor. I reach down to grab it, but Mr. Smirk-Jerk decides to snatch it up. I glare at him, he stands up, bows, and hands me my eraser while kissing my hand. Of course, now I am extremely flustered, and I rip my hand away. "J-just who do you think you are!?" He leans up his head and smirks. God, that smirk is going to undo me.

"I am your new Pesterchum acquaintance, Eridan Ampora."


	2. I Knew You Were Trouble

Our teacher decides to walk in right at that moment, saving me from screaming profanities. I sit down and look out the window. Meanwhile, Mr. Smirk Jerk, now formally known as Eridan Ampora, is trying to get my attention by whispering to me. He gets in trouble three different times. Each time I can't help but giggle. When he finally gets the hint, I turn to look at him and give him a sympathetic look. He looks so confused, I almost burst out laughing. Finally class ends and he comes up to me. "I was trying to get you to shut up so you wouldn't get in trouble. It seems you're not very good at getting hints. I bet you suck at mystery and crime solving games. But I must say, when you were confused you looked quite adorable."

He crosses his arms and smirks. "Oh, so I looked adorable to you?"

I reach over and mess up his hair. "Yes, you did. You looked like a little dejected puppy. I'm sad I couldn't use a camera. Thankfully, I have photographic memory, so I can relive that face whenever I feel down. I may as well say that your accent isn't that bad, as well." We walk to my locker. "Is there some reason you're following me?"

"Because you're right next to my locker." I see him open the locker to the left of mine-the right side is where Nepeta's locker is.

"That reminds me. Are you new?"

He looks at me like I'm stupid. "Uh, no! I've been here since school started."

"How come I haven't seen you until today?"

"One: cuz I was in a different class, but the stupid teachers realized they messed up a few weeks ago and finally put me in there. Two: I've been sick for two weeks and in the hospital." He closes his locker.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're okay now though, right?" He nods, and I hear my locker slam. His eyes grow big as I try to turn around. "Aw man, my sleeve's stuck!"

"Heya, rich bitch!"

*sigh* "Hello, Vriska. What's the occasion? Usually, you'll just push me into a wall, or make a rude remark while walking by. I'm guessing the occasion isn't that you got that stick out of your ass, or are you mad because someone put a 'kick me' sign on your back?" She looks shocked and turns around to find it. I grab Eridan's hand and whisper to him. "Run!" He obeys, and I yank my sleeve loose of my locker in the process of running. I hear her yelling and just laugh. We run to where my next class is. "That was so much fun!" I say laughing while I'm out of breath. I start coughing.

"I feel bad cuz she used to be my friend. Why did she call you-?"

"Izulo? Are you okay?" Karkat's older brother Kankri comes up to me. "Do you need your inhaler?" I nod my head meekly while still coughing. He reaches into his backpack, pulls out a box with different student's medicines in it, and hands me a zip-lock bag with my name and inhaler in it. I basically rip it out of there. After a few seconds I'm okay.

"Thanks a lot, Kankri!" He nods his head at me and is about to leave when he suddenly turns around.

"Oh, yes. You almost made me loose my train of thought. I will give you a warning this time, since it is your first offense, but please check your privileges thoroughly next time, and do not run in the hallways. It could be quite triggering to the other students or faculty and possibly get you into much more trouble than I am currently issuing you." He tips his police hat-which he wears proudly- and exits the classroom with a light blush covering his cheek.

I blush a bit. "What was that about?"

I subconsciously tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Oh, that? That was just my friend Karkat's older brother. His name is Kankri, and he's one of the hall monitors. He's usually quite strict and will lecture people for hours." I sit in my seat. and he sits next to me. I put my chin on my folded hands.

"Do you like him?"

My arm slips, and I hit my head. "Ow!" I rub my forehead. "Well, we dated for a while, but I could tell we didn't need to. Let's just say that we were drifting apart, and it was better to end it early on than to have one of us end up getting hurt in the long run."

"So basically he liked someone else, didn't have the heart to tell you, you figured it out, broke up with him, and you're still kind of sad about it." I just stare at him. "I'm spot on, huh?" I nod my head. "Yeah, whale-" The bell rings and it's time for class to start.

"Tell me later, okay?" He nods, and the teacher walks in. We have class, and I talk to him between classes. I only have my first two classes with him. I sit next to Nepeta at lunch. "Hey, Nepeta!" She just looks at me. "Nepeta? What's wrong?"

"The girls from this morning."

Oh crap! She didn't use a cat pun. "What happened?" She turns her head, and I see a giant red mark on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't think they were going to retaliate. Especially not to you. I do it everyday so I figured they would eventually come after me. I'm sorry, Nepeta."

She shakes her head. "It's okay. As purrunishment, you owe Nepeta a bag of ice." I nod, and she's smiling again. I go and ask for a cup of ice and a bag and bring it back to her. We talk for a little bit. "So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"You haven't talked to me all day, I'm in the same class as Tavros, and Karkitty is suspended. Who have you been talking to? You don't seem sad, and you usually are if none of us have talked to you. Did you find a new furiend?"

"Slow down. He's not exactly 'new.' Well, you could say that. Hmm. Whatever. I've been hanging out with-"

"Hey, Iz." Eridan sits down in front of me. I hear Nepeta suck in a breath.

"Heya, Eri-babe!" Nepeta and Eridan look at me weird. "What? You gave me a nickname, and that's all I can think of so far without saying something mean, or calling you 'angelfish.' You hate angels, so I have nothing else so far." He's about to open his mouth. "I'm not implying anything, so don't go there." He closes his mouth, and I laugh. Nepeta looks sad at me. I look up and see Feferi. I hide my face, but she doesn't even notice. She's too busy talking to one of her friends. She walks past us, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Nepeta puts her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you need to leave?" I shake my head. "You sure?" I nod, and she gives me a hug.

"What's going on? Why did you hide when Fef walked by?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I want to know."

"Can we just drop this, please?" He stares at me for a few second then sighs.

"I'm gonna guess that it's really emotional." I nod my head. "Okay, I won't ask anymore." We talk a bit more until the bell rings, and we all walk to our lockers.

"Being a senior is awesome! I'm glad I get to leave this hell-hole when it's half over. Hey, Nepeta, can you make me a list of people on Pesterchum? Only talking to Eridan is going to make me a socially deprived narcissist." She giggles and nods.

He pouts at me. "Aw, that's not fair to say." I've been waiting for this chance all day.

I pull his face close to mine and talk as sultry as possible. "Aw, I didn't mean to offend you, babe. I'm sorry. Maybe I should make it up to you. Would you like that?" He gulps audibly and nods quickly. "Well then." I lean closer and flick him on his nose. "Sure, like that would happen." He rubs his nose and looks so confused. "Stop it. You're gonna make me feel bad with that face."

"That was the plan. You know, it's not good to say those kinds of things nonchalantly to a guy."

"Oh yeah, and just why is that?" He pins me up against my locker and gives me an evil grin. "You really wanna go there?" He smirks, and I blush. "Well too bad for you, you're taller than me." He looks at me questioningly, and I duck in between his legs. I crawl on the floor (thankfully no one is around to see this) until I am out of his reach. I quickly grab his scarf and tie it around my neck, but I freeze.

"Give me back my scarf!" I'm still just standing there. "Uh, hello! I'm talkin to you."

"It's warm." He looks at me strangely. I start to grin. "It's so warm!" I hug it to my body even tighter. "This is so awesome!" I run over to Nepeta. "Nepeta, this is what was missing. My jacket covers my clothes, but this doesn't. Nepeta, it's so wonderful! I need to call Kanaya later and ask her if she can make-" The scarf is yanked from my neck, somewhat choking me in the process. *cough cough* "Dude, what's your problem?" I turn around to see none other than Vriska. "Aw, c'mon! I was having fun. Couldn't you have waited til later?"

"You think you got away this morning, don't you?" She looks so mad. "You made me look like a fool. That is unacceptable." She yanks on my hair, pulling me to the ground. "You think you're so funny, don't you? Well, are you going to answer me?"

"Why should I? Those are all rhetorical questions. If you expect me to answer those kinds of questions you have got to be st-" She puts her foot on my throat.

"Stop it, Furiska. She can't breathe!" Nepeta tries to pull her back, but she just pushes her away. My vision's starting to get blurry, and I'm seeing spots. Before I pass out, I feel something wet and hear someone yell.


	3. A Hand to Hold

I wake up to see myself surrounded by purple. I sit up. Okay, this is new and definitely not somewhere I know. I am lying in a purple canopy bed with purple blankets and pillows everywhere. There is a giant window looking out into the ocean. Almost everything in this room is purple. "So you're up, I see." I turn my head and see Eridan.

"Yeah. Question is, how did I get here? What happened with Vriska?" He blushes a little.

"W-well, I saw-w a plastic cup on the ground. I thought I could fill it up w-with w-water, an throw-w it at Vris to get her attention. It w-worked an she stomped aw-way after I yelled at her to leav-ve you alone. You are in my mansion, right now." I blush a bit. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'm okay." I look around. "I like your guest room. It's really nice and neat." He blushes.

"This is actually my room. Sometimes my dad has v-visitors that he doesn't tell us about. Because of that, I decided to save myself some energy and just brought you here."

"Where's my backpack and the rest of my stuff?" He points to the far corner of the room. It stands out, being the only bright pink things in the room. "Thanks, Eridan. You're really sweet." He blushes. "I don't want to impose, or anything, so I'll go now." He looks really sad as I swing my legs over the side of the enormous bed. "Or is it that you want me to do what I said earlier?"

"Maybe." I ruffle his black and purple hair.

"Sorry, but I won't unless your my boyfriend. That's not going to happen. You're too nice to be considered anything other than a friend. If anything, I just can't picture it yet." He lets out an annoyed sigh. "Don't be angry. I said 'yet,' didn't I?" He nods. "Okay then. That means you just might have a chance." I blow him a quick kiss before I leave. While I try to find a way out of this two-story maze he calls his house, I stumble into a room filled with different paintings. I look through and see some people I know. One catches my eye. It's a picture of Feferi. She's holding a purple cloth in her hands. For some unknown reason, she has hearts in her eyes. There is a thought bubble and inside is - is that - Eridan! I feel a crack go through my heart. Well, there goes the possibility of being with him. That thought surprisingly hurts me a lot. I leave the studio before I end up crying. Just a picture of her is making me miss my dad. When I open the door, I run into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I look up and see an Elvis version of Eridan, minus the nerd attire. He smells like cigarettes.

"Hey, pretty kitty. I don't think I've seen you before. My name is Cronus Ampora." I bust out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You and your brother both start off a conversation with the same pick up lines. It's hilarious!" I finally stop laughing and extend my hand. "My name's Izulo Bascara. It's nice to meat you, Cronus." He shakes my hand and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while?" I shake my head.

"You're more of a flirt than your brother." I try to squirm out of his grasp. "Okay, you can let me go now." He doesn't budge. He leans down and bites my ear. "AAHHHH! Eridan! Help me!" I hear a door slam open. "Let go of me, Cronus! Leave me alone!" Eridan comes up and yanks me out of Cronus's arms. I cling to his shirt. My mind is starting to go back to bad memories.

"Don't touch her." Eridan gives him a death glare.

"Why not? Is she your little girlfriend?" He shakes his head, and Cronus smirks. "Then you're not being fair. You always take too long. You're way too possessive." Eridan's grip on me tightens. "She's a pretty little bitch, isn't she? If she's not yours, maybe I can convince her to be mine." He yanks me out of Eridan's grasp. I feel like a rag doll.

"L-let me go." It was barely a whisper so neither of them hears it. I try to say it a little louder. "Let me go." He glares down at me.

"Why? So you can go back to my little nerd of a brother? I don't think so, bitch." I snap. I elbow him in the stomach. I knock the wind out of him, and he holds his stomach. "What the hell?"

"That's for calling me a 'bitch,' asshole!" I pull his head down by his hair. "And this, is for being a fucking dick-wad to Eridan." I knee him in his 'special place, and I kick him square in his face. I grab him by his neck, pin him up against the wall, and stare him down. "You fucking come near me again, and I will make sure you never have children, got it?" He weakly nods. I step back and let go of him. "Now, apologize to Eridan." He mumbles an apology to Eridan. "Good enough, now get out of my damn face, you fucking piece of shit." He scrambles away. I turn to Eridan. He smirks and puts his hands on his hips.

"Remind me not to get you mad." I freeze, then bust out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, it's just I figured you would call me a freak or something."

"Why would I?" I finally calm down from my giggles.

"Well, as far as I know, not many girls can kick butt. I joined a martial arts team, and I was the best there. A lot of the girls would scowl at me and call me names. I always figured that it was weird for a girl to be strong, so I never showed it, until now." He comes over and rubs my head. I blush, again. Goodness, I didn't think it was possible to blush this much!

"It's not weird or freaky or anything else like that. It's awesome. I can never get Cronus to apologize for anything. Thanks."

"It-it's okay." I gasp. "Oh my gosh! Eridan, what time is it."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "It's 3:30."

"Crap! I have to get to work!"

He grabs my hand. "I can take you, if you want." I quickly nod my head. "Alright, then." He smiles and my heart skips a beat. He has never smiled at me before. It's always been a frown or a smirk. He drags me down to his garage, and opens up the door to a purple mustang.

"Such a gentleman." I fake swoon, and he rolls his eyes. We arrive in a matter of minutes. He looks confused. "What's the matter, Eridan?"

"You can kick butt, but you work here?" He points to the store. The name of the restaurant is 'Cosplay Cafe.'

"Yeah, it's really fun. I get to dress up in so many different costumes. I'm sure you would like at least some of them." He blushes, and I drag him in through the back door. "Oh, Jade~" Jade Harley comes up to me. "Heya, Harley, I'm not late am I?"

She shakes her head. "No, you're actually early." She looks at my face. "Izulo, why are you mad?"

"Ampora."

"Uh, yeah? Is there something you needed?"

"Why did you tell me it was later than it was?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell me you had a job?"

"Don't most seventeen year-olds have jobs? Yes, they do. It's not that big of an issue or that interesting of a topic. I didn't figure you needed to know."

"Wait, you're seventeen?"

"Yeah, I thought I told you that?"

"If you're seventeen, then how is your favorite drink a pinna colada?"

"There are non-alcoholic ones. Alcohol is gross. It smells funny and it messes with your brain." I hear Jade giggling. "Whats so funny?"

"You and your boyfriend are adorable." We both blush profusely.

"H-he's not my boyfriend. He's just some egotistical freak that's following me everywhere."

"Wait, What!? I am not egotistical!"

"Oh, please! You totally are."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too! And that's final." I stick my tung out at him, and walk away to go get changed. I look at the dry erase board. "Swim-wear Day, well, crap. I just had to bring him today, of all days. Oh well." I go and get changed. "I can't believe he has to see me in this." Jade knocks on the door.

"Izulo, are you okay? Does it fit?"

"I'm fine, and it fits. Where's Eridan?"

I hear her evilly giggle. "I figured he wouldn't want to see anyone else looking at you, so he's at one of the tables upstairs." I sigh. "Have fun~"

"Oh, shut up, Harley." I get out to go serve Eridan.

"It took you long enough-" He stops and stares at me. "W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU W-WEARING!?"


	4. Teen Idle

"W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU W-WEARING!?" I'm in a black and pink bikini with white skulls, black chains, and thick black bracelets. This is so embarrassing. I see red coming from his nose.

"Oh my god, Eridan." I lean over and grab a napkin from off of the table and hand it to him."I'm not a vampire. I don't like blood." He looks confused for a second then finally gets rid of the blood. "Now, do you know what you want? If you make any perv-like comment, I will choke you to death with your scarf." He is blushing like a maniac and stuttering. He can't get the words out so he just points to what he wants. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He'll probably try to follow me, and I'll have to kill him from staring at the other girls. Since Kanaya knows me so well, this is actually the least revealing of all the swimsuits. Even so, I'm glad my hair goes down to the back of my knees. I don't want him staring at me. I go to the kitchen and bring him back coffee, two pancake cupcakes, syrup, and non-alcoholic pinna colada.

"Thanks...I only ordered coffee and one pancake cupcake thing."

"The rest is for me. Thank you for paying for my snack, sweetie." He blushes again and looks down. "Eridan, I swear to God, if you don't stop staring at me in that perv manner, I'm going to choke you with your scarf!" We eat in silence for a little bit. I look over and see he has syrup on his face. "Just because I call you 'Eri-babe' doesn't mean you need to eat like a child." I reach over and wipe it off. I lick my finger. "It's super sweet, just like Eridan." He sighs.

"Do you talk this way to all of your customers?"

"What? No. My role is the tsundere. I have to blush a lot and act hateful. It also helps that I'm not very well-endowed. I get more customers that way. I'm also allowed to act tough, most tsundere's are." He just looks confused. "Look up anime terminology."

"Whatever." I hand him my drink. "What's this?"

"Just try it. It's really good." He hesitantly takes a sip. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"Hah! This proves that alcohol is unnecessary. This is a pinna colada without alcohol."

"Izulo~" I look towards the door and see Kanaya. "How do you like it? Does it fit alright? Do the chains bother your skin?"

"No, everything is great. It's my favorite color and it's total rock and roll. It's awesome, Kanaya!"

"That's good to hear. Although, I seem to have forgotten something that you would appreciate very much." She holds up a sheer sparkily fabric. She comes over and wraps it around my waist. "There, I do believe that I am finished." She spins her finger.

"Yes ma`am." I twirl around for her. "I love it! It covers me up more, and it's still super cute. Thanks, Kanaya." I give her a hug, and she pats my head.

"What are you doing here?" I look up and see her glaring at Eridan.

"What's the matter, Kanaya? I brought Eridan with me. He's my new friend."

She cups my face in her hands. "Dear child, that is not a wise thing to do."

"Why not?" Why does no one want me to be friends with him? He's not that bad.

"He's selfish, condescending, a narcissist, a snob, and quite rude too. I don't want you to get in trouble for hanging out with people like him."

I take her hands off of my face. "No disrespect, Kanaya, but I don't need your advice on my friends. If I get in trouble, it's because I chose to. Eridan is a very kind and caring person. He makes the most expressive faces I've ever seen. He can be a gentleman when he wants to. He's fun to pick on because he knows they're jokes. He hasn't hurt me in any way, shape, or form. I don't understand why everyone keeps telling me it's a bad idea to be his friend. So far, he's been the nicest, most caring, funniest, and one of the most loyal friends I've had, and I only met him yesterday. He saved me today, so I don't want to hear another negative word about him. Do you understand, Kanaya?" She nods her head.

"Ah~ Love is so strong~" I turn to see Jade leaning up against the wall. "Standing up for him with such passion. It must be great to be in love. Right, Izulo?"

My face turns fiery red. "That is not it! Would you stop with that! Gah!"

"You only have to be tsundere with the normal customers. You don't have to be one around your boyfriend."

"I'M NOT BEING A TSUNDERE! I'M NOT DATING ERIDAN!"

"What's so bad about dating me?" I turn around and see him look mad and a little hurt. My heart breaks at the sight.

"Nothing is wrong with it. She did this the first time I brought Karkat here too. It's one of the things I don't like about working here. If you bring a boy, apparently, he's automatically your boyfriend. I get it if she's trying to make me open to the possibility, but I already am. I already told you 'not yet,' didn't I? Wouldn't it get on your nerves just a little if the roles were reversed?"

"I wouldn't freak out like you do. For a guy, if other people think you're dating a cute girl, that's a compliment." Did he just call me cute? He did!

"Ooh~ Look, she's all red." Jade swoons.

"I do believe she is. That scene is quite adorable." Kanaya giggles at my torment.

"Do-do you re-really mean that?"

"Mean what?" How could he not know what I mean!? This is embarrassing.

"You-you said that I was-was c-cute. Do y-you m-mean that?" I start fiddling with the pink fabric. I'm sure my face is as red as a raspberry by now. The door behind me slams open.

"Check it out~ Pretty *hic* girls." Some creepy guy walks up to me. "You're the *hic* prettiest one here." He smells like a bar and looks like he doesn't know what 'shower' means. The scent almost makes me gag. He cups my face in his hand-which is caked in dirt by the way. "You've got some nice curves, sweetheart." His hand snakes down to my hips. I've never been so scared in my life. I can't even move. "Maybe we should-" *CRACK* I look and see that Eridan punched him square in his jaw. By the sound it made, he probably broke it or dislocated it at the least. The man gets up holding his jaw and stumbles away.

I turn around and grab Eridan by his scarf. "What the hell-" I hug him. I hold on to his shirt tight enough that my knuckles begin to turn white, and my hands are shaking. He pets my head. "There there. It's okay now. I wouldn't let anybody hurt you. I'd hate to see what you would've done to him if you were mad. It would probably be worse than Cronus, huh?" I give a weak laugh and nod my head.

"Izulo, are you okay? That wasn't too much excitement was it?" I let go of Eridan and shake my head. "Well, if you want, I would understand if you went home. I actually recommend it." Jade walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Go home, okay? You've had too much excitement. I can't have one of my employees in the hospital, unable to do her job, simply because she continued to work."

"Okay, Jade." I try to take a step, but get very dizzy. I don't fall down or anything, but I freeze where I'm standing. "Eridan, come here." He walks up to me, and I lean on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Iz?"

"Can you walk with me to the back door?" He nods his head. I wave goodbye to Kanaya and Jade. We get to the back of the store. "Oh, wait! I can't walk around like this for the rest of the day." I go behind the curtain we have to change. "Can you hand me my backpack?"

"Yeah, shore." He looks around. "Which one is it?"

"It's the only bright pink backpack."

"Oh, okay. Catch." He picks it up and throws it to me over the curtain. "You sure do like pink."

"Yeah, it reminds me of Valentine's Day and romance. It also goes good with a lot of pretty colors. There are a lot of outfit possibilities for pink. I know someone else who loves pink, but we will not mention her. I will explain it to you one day, okay?" I slide the curtain away. "All I have to do now is call my driver. You don't mind waiting with me, do you?"

"Or I could just take you home. It would be a lot easier and faster."

"No, you don't have to. You've already driven me like twice today. I don't want you to waste your gas like that."

He smiles at me, and I about have heart failure. "It's not a waste. I get to hang out with you."

"O-Okay." He helps me into his car, and I tell him my address. There is an awkward silence in the car for the first few minutes. "Hey, Eridan, what kind of music do you listen to?" He turns on the radio, and it's playing Teen Idle. This song means a lot to me, so I sing along.

-I wanna be a bottle blonde

-I don't know why, but I feel conned

-I wanna be an idle teen

-I wish I hadn't been so clean

-I wanna stay inside all day

-I want the world to go away

-I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake

-I wanna be a real fake

-Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen teen idle

-Wish I'd been a prom queen fightin for the title

-Instead of being sixteen I'm burning up a Bible

-Feeling super super super suicidal

-The wasted years, the wasted youth

-The pretty lies, the ugly truth

-And they day has come where I have died

-Only to find I've come alive.

I look out the window, and avoid Eridan's eyes

-I wanna be a virgin pure

-A twenty-first century whore

-I want back my virginity

-So I can feel infinity

-I wanna drink until I ache

-I wanna make a big mistake

-I want blood, guts, and angel cake

-I'm gonna puke it anyway

-Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen teen idle

-Wish I'd been a prom queen fightin for the title

-Instead of being sixteen I'm burning up a Bible

-Feeling super super super suicidal

-The wasted years, the wasted youth

-The pretty lies, the ugly truth

-And they day has come where I have died

-Only to find I've come alive.

-Come alive, I've come alive

-I wish I wasn't such a narcissist

-I wish I didn't really kiss

-The mirror when I'm on my own

-Oh, God, I'm gonna die alone

-Adolescence

-Didn't make sense

-The little loss of innocence

-The emptiness of being a fool

-Ain't youth meant to be beautiful

-Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen teen idle

-Wish I'd been a prom queen fightin for the title

-Instead of being sixteen I'm burning up a Bible

-Feeling super super super suicidal

-The wasted years, the wasted youth

-The pretty lies, the ugly truth

-And they day has come where I have died

-Only to find I've come alive. 3x

I don't dare look at him, as I let the rest of the song play out. We finally pull up to my driveway. "Thanks for taking me home, Eridan."

"No problem." I take out my keys to unlock the door, but it's already open. "What's wrong?" I making a zipping motion with my mouth. I slowly open the door. I hear someone in the kitchen. I tiptoe to the kitchen until I fling open the door.


End file.
